


Birthday

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: It’s Killy Cat's birthday.





	Birthday

“Ready?“ Emma asked her pirate cat as she placed the birthday candle in the cupcake, “You’ve got to blow out the candle without singeing your whiskers.“

Killian meowed eagerly, sat on the kitchen surface beside the cupcake. It was his birthday and he’d chosen to be in cat form for the morning. He’d transformed at lunchtime the day before and it was now just after midnight, officially his birthday. He may be centuries old, but he still remembered the date of his birth, just not the year.

Emma carefully lit the candle with her lighter and began singing Happy Birthday, stroking and petting him lovingly. Once she finished singing, she gave him a little snuggle before she sat back and allowed him to move closer to the cupcake.

Killian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he blew the candle out, grinning at Emma as she clapped at his skill.

“Good work, Killy Cat!“ she complimented, “Did you make a wish?“

Killian nodded and leaned into her, closing his eyes. She picked him up and he eagerly cuddled into her, letting her carry him upstairs to bed.

 

\---

 

“What did you wish?“ Emma asked almost immediately after Killian had transformed back into his human form.

“For an eternity with you.“ Killian replied, kissing her gently, “I love you.“

“I love you too.“ Emma responded, pulling him closer and kissing him back.


End file.
